Solid Snake
Solid Snake, real name David, is the main protagonist of video game series, Metal Gear. He previously fought Sam Fisher in the 48th episode of Death Battle, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. He then fought Chris Redfield in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Action Man vs Solid Snake * Agent 47 vs Solid Snake (Abandoned) * Solid Snake VS Albert Wesker * Anko vs Solid Snake (Abandoned) * Solid Snake vs Black Widow (Abandoned) * Solid Snake vs Boba Fett * Solid Snake vs Cammy White * Captain America vs Solid Snake * Solid Snake vs. Chris Redfield (Abandoned) * Solid Snake VS Corvo Attano (Abandoned) * Crimson Viper vs Solid Snake * Fox McCloud vs. Solid Snake * Solid Snake vs. John Wick * Lucario vs Snake * Mario vs Solid Snake * Solid Snake V.S. Master Chief * Solid Snake VS Punisher * Red Hood vs Solid Snake * Sam Fisher vs. Solid Snake (Fanon version) * Simon Belmont VS Solid Snake * Solid Snake vs Sly Cooper * Solid Snake vs James Bond Battles Royale * Batman VS Solid Snake VS Altair Ibn-La'Ahad * Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale Completed Death Battles * Batman vs Solid Snake * Captain Price Vs. Solid Snake * Solid Snake vs Deathstroke Possible Opponents * Doctrine Dark (Street Fighter EX) * King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-| Spoiler= * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Ties: 0 History '''Solid Snake' (real name David, commonly referred to as Snake, and later referred to as Old Snake) was a former spy, special operations soldier, and mercenary. He was a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project and "son" of legendary soldier Big Boss, along with his "brothers" Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Possessing an IQ of 180 and fluent in six languages, he was known as "the man who makes the impossible possible" and his exploits made him into a living legend among the military black ops. Initially a Green Beret, Snake was later inducted into High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND in the mid 1990s while it was under the leadership of Big Boss. Repeatedly tasked with disarming and destroying the latest incarnation of Metal Gear, a bipedal nuclear weapon-armed tank, Snake would thrice avert potential nuclear catastrophe, becoming a famed war hero. Following the Shadow Moses Incident of 2005 and subsequent smear campaign by the Patriots, the secret organization behind American politics, Snake was labeled a terrorist. He faked his own death in the Tanker Incident of 2007, though he re-emerged two years later to assist Raiden in the Big Shell Incident. During this time, his cells entered a state of accelerated aging, causing his health to decline. The cause of his rapid aging was explained by Naomi Hunter, who examined Snake and determined that it was caused by planned genetic changes during the cloning process. In 2014, Snake performed his final mission, during which he defeated Liquid Ocelot and destroyed the Patriots. After one last encounter with Big Boss, Snake chose to live his remaining days in peace with Otacon and Sunny. He then defeated his final challenge; ending his smoking habit. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: David *Born: 1972 *Height: 6'0"/182 cm *Weight: 165 lbs/75 kg *IQ: 180 *Has fought wars since age 19 *Has a strange fetish for cardboard boxes Weapons & Equipment *1911 Operator **Pistol used for lethal shots *Stun Knife **Houses a non-lethal electric charge that emits through the blade *OctoCamo **Smart camouflage that blends its coloring and heat signature into the environment *Solid Eye **Has night vision, reveals IR heat signatures and footprints **Displays a radar which picks up nearby bio signatures Support *Real name: Hal Emmerich *A,K.A.: "Otacon" *Founding member of Philanthropy *Computer expert & hacker *Designed Metal Gear Rex *Hacked the FBI, US Army, & ArmsTech *Removed the AI controlling the Patriots' system *Super dedicated otaku Feats *Blew up a tank using grenades *Overcame his own genetically superior twin clone "brother" *Twice defeated the legendary solider he was cloned from *Survived microwave bombardment for 3 straight minutes *Has defeated marksman, ninjas, psychics, and more *Can react to Vamp, who is able to keep up with Raiden (MGS4) Flaws * Suffers PTSD * Smokes * Despite being a "supersoldier", bullets can still take him down, Gallery Solid Snake 2.png Metal Gear - Solid Snake as he appears in 1987.png|Solid Snake as he appears in 1987 Metal Gear - Solid Snake as he appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl.png|Solid Snake as he appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl Metal Gear - Solid Snake on the front art cover for Metal Gear Solid The Legacy Collection.png|Solid Snake on the front art cover for Metal Gear Solid The Legacy Collection Metal Gear - Solid Snake using a cardboard box.png|Solid Snake using a cardboard box Metal Gear - Solid Snake as he appears on the title screen of Metal Gear.png|Solid Snake as he appears on the title screen of Metal Gear Trivia * Solid Snake is the second Konami character to get into Death Battle. The first was Bomberman and the next one being Raiden (Metal Gear). ** Snake is also the first character in the Metal Gear series to appear in Death Battle, as well as the first one to win, followed by Raiden (Metal Gear). * Snake is the second combatant to get a professional voice actor from Funimation. The first being Iron Man (voiced by Chuck Huber), followed by Tifa Lockhart (voiced by Tia Ballard), Tai and Daxter (who were both voiced by Todd Haberkorn). ** Snake's voice actor Christopher Sabat is best known for being the voice of Vegeta who would appear in the Death Battle episode Vegeta VS Shadow and Solid Snake was a character he always wanted to play according to convention panels. * Snake is the first combatant with a male non-combative assistant to defeat another with a female non-combative assistant in a Death Battle match. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Completed Profile Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Konami Characters Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Military Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Spy Category:Super Soldiers Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior